Do it with Cho Chang
by geniusgirl
Summary: Self explainable. Harry singing The Android's 'Do it with Madonna' except a Harry Potter version, gettit? Oh well, it's funny even if you don't like the song.


****

Do it with Cho Chang

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I am just having some fun with the characters instead of going to bed.

Harry, Ron Hermione and Ginny are in a band really rocking it up, Ron's on the drums, Ginny on the pianoey thingy, and Harry and Hermione on the guitars. There is a large magical TV screen behind them, Harry starts singing.

Harry: You know Parvati's got the body,

Parvati comes up on the stage, and does some belly dancing and giggles, waving to Lavender Brown in the Crowd.

Harry: She really likes to steer the dance,

Parvati does an impression of slow dancing with Ron, who gets dragged off the drums, and so the group lose their drummer.

Harry: But if you stop for just a moment,

Ron gets back to the drums; Parvati wonders what to do.

Harry: She'll be asked out by a prat.

The Beauxibatons boy from the Yule Ball walks onstage with a rose in his mouth and whisks a delighted Parvati away. 

Harry: Now Ginny's cute but still a baby 

Ginny looks insulted and stops playing the pianoey thingy, Ron looks shocked and stops playing the drums (again.)

Harry: Though she tries hard not to 

Ginny nods and gets back on the pianoey thingy

Harry: She's a kind of sweet young lady

Ginny faints, they group lose their pianoey thingy player, Ron faints because Harry thinks his sister is sweet, there is no longer a drummer either. Hermione looks at the brother and sister worriedly but then gets back on her guitar and stands next to Harry.

Harry: But what I'd really like to do

Hermione starts jumping up and down, unfortunately since Ron's on the floor there is no beat to jump to, so Hermione jumps up and down in some weird kind of pattern.

Harry: I'd rather do it with Cho Chang

Hermione's still jumping up and down whilst playing the guitar, she pays no attention to Harry.

Harry: She's what a girlfriend's meant to be 

The Big TV screen behind Harry and Hermione lights up with images of Cho Chang floating across it.

Harry: Oh Cho, won't you do it with me?

The TV screen shows a fast-forwarded version of Cho saying no to Harry when he asks her to the Yule Ball.

Harry: Hermione can be amazing

Hermione stops at the sound of her name, she turns to inspect Ron and Ginny, whilst still playing her guitar.

Harry: I like her as a friend and that's a bum

There is a sudden gush of wind and Hermione's miniskirt flies up, she goes red and pulls it down.

Harry: Still, I can't be with her

The audience screams 'Why?!' Hermione has forgotten about her guitar and rock punk image, and is kneeling beside Ron.

Harry: Cos She's going out with Ron 

Hermione gives Ron the kiss of life, he wakes up and the two continuously snog in the corner of the stage.

Harry: I'd rather do it with Cho Chang

The TV screen once again flashes pictures of Cho Chang, Ron and Hermione, who are snogging right in front of it, take no notice.

Harry: She's what a girlfriend's supposed to be

The only girl I'll ever need

Cho, do it with me!

The TV screen shows that speeded up version of Cho saying 'no' to Harry when he asks her to the Yule Ball.

Harry: I'd rather do it with Cho Chang

Girls in audience scream 'Ooooh!!!!!!!!'

Harry: She's really got me on my knees

The only girl I'll ever need

Cho, do it with me

Girls in audience and Harry: Ooooh, Cho 

Ooooh, Cho Chang

Harry: I'd really like to be with Fleur

Fleur walks on stage, flicking her long hair back and smiling happily.

Harry: Being part Veela makes her hot 

As though she knows exactly what to do, Fleur starts chanting,

Fleur: hot, hot, hot

Harry: I wonder if I could get Fleur 

Fleur looks at Harry questionably; she picks up Hermione's guitar and starts playing.

Harry: To wanna do it with Cho too! 

Fleur walks up to Harry and slaps him round the face, which knocks off his glasses; he picks them up and continues playing his guitar. Fortunately, Fleur is still playing Hermione's guitar. 

Harry: I'd rather do it with Cho Chang 

Fleur jumps up and down just like Hermione was doing; maybe the guitar is cursed…

Harry: She's really got me on my knees

Running late, the TV turns on and flashes pictures of Cho again.

Harry: Oh Cho, won't you do it with me

Speeded up version of Cho saying no on wide TV

Harry: I'd rather do it with Cho Chang

She's what a girlfriend's supposed to be

Not Ginny, Fleur, Hermione or Parvati,

Harry looks over to Ginny who, being unconscious for some time now, was being lifted off the stage magically by some security wizards, he looks over to Hermione, who's still snogging Ron, Fleur, who's jumping up and down like a maniac, and…

Parvati: Hey!

And there was Parvati in the crowd standing on the Beauxibatons boy's shoulders.

Harry: I'd rather do it with Cho

She's really got me 

Fleur is preparing to do some faster guitar playing, the magic wide-screen TV flashes: Brought to you by blah, blah, blah, as though preparing for a mini movie.

Harry: Have you seen her when she's on her broom,

Catching the Snitch,

'Cos I'm too busy watching her

The TV shows Cho diving for the Snitch whilst Harry is hanging in mid-air gawping at her.

Harry: I wanna do it with…

The TV screen shows Cho with Cedric Diggory, Harry brings out his wand and points at the screen, Cedric Diggory magically turns into Harry Potter.

Harry and Fleur: Ooooh, Cho 

Cho apparates onto the stage, looking lost, seeing his chance, Harry ditches his bad guitar playing and singing and escorts her to a restaurant, leaving Fleur to finish the song.

Fleur: Ooooh, Cho

Bill Weasley apparates onto the stage

Fleur: Wot is ze singing?

Bill shrugs

Fleur: Ooooh, Bill (x5)

The song finishes, Fleur takes a bow and Bill takes her to the same restaurant Harry and Cho are in, Ron and Hermione are STILL snogging in front of the now turned off TV, the lights all turn out, Ron and Hermione decide to sing Nelly and Kelly Rowland's 'Dilemma'.

But that's another Story.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

Do you like it? This crazy idea came into my head the other day of course, I don't like Harry and Cho as a couple, I prefer H/G, but it kind of suited this. And if you want to know, there probably won't be some kind of sequel with Ron and Hermione singing 'Dilemma' but if you review and like it, who knows?

****


End file.
